The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to transmit diversity schemes for uplink sequence transmissions.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems that may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless systems a UE may be configured with, and communicate using, multiple antennas. For instance, the UE may transmit uplink control information (UCI) (e.g., hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) feedback, scheduling requests, and the like) to a base station using two or more transmit antennas. However, the transmission of signals using multiple antennas may be affected by conditions that degrade the quality of the signal at a receiving device, such as fading effects that impact a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) at a receiver. Accordingly, transmit diversity schemes may be used to overcome such conditions and enable reliable communications between devices.